


Like the Moon Chases the Sun [Fanart]

by HeartOfAmethyst



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e12 Heroes and Villains, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfAmethyst/pseuds/HeartOfAmethyst





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boarsnsmores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boarsnsmores/gifts).



This piece is inspired by Regina's story in "Like the Moon Chases the Sun" by boarsnsmores for SQSN.

Details:

Drawn with ink on vellum bristol and colored in Copics

Scanning/Minor editing completed in Photoshop CS2

Time: 

12 hours

I would be unconditionally happy if you could give it a fave on DA:

[DeviantArt Posting](http://fav.me/dar8kcb)


End file.
